


Red

by lighthalzen (orphan_account)



Series: Shades of Red: Assassin's Creed AU [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Boners, Age Difference, Assassin! Loki, Assassin's Creed AU, Choking Kink, Dark-ish Thor, Dubious Consent, M/M, Size Difference, Templar! Thor, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lighthalzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Templar meets Assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Time period is 1700's in Sweden. (Thor is 30 and Loki is 19)
> 
> The only thing you need to know about assassin's creed is that Thor and Loki are enemies. And the Assassin's creed is “Nothing is true, everything is permitted” which SOME PEOPLE take too literally. I have no idea about swedish history, I did no research on Thor's doings he just needs to be assassinated ok? ok.

Assassins versus Templars was the battle that raged on for hundreds and hundreds of years. Fighting over this and that. Loki wasn't interested in the history. He found the lessons to be boring and the thousands of books written by past assassins to be boring as well. He just liked the “Everything is permitted” part. He didn't want to become a Templar like his father before him, whom he despised. Order and control and all that junk that the Templars spewed was dumb to Loki. People should be free to do as they please. A little chaos never hurt anyone, he would say.

He spent his nights at taverns and doing whatever he pleased. Until he had missions to attend to. Missions including tailing a Templar officer and eavesdropping on their conversations. Stealing important documents and various other items, and more importantly assassinating their targets.

Loki's target tonight wasn't on the list but he had to be stopped. Loki caught wind of this Templar right under the Grandmaster, the big boss, Odin, named Thor Odinson. He stuck his nose where it didn't belong and took out every assassin that tried to take care of him.

Loki found it infuriating that his comrades were being taken down so easily by just one man. He crouched on the roof of the large house, having taken out the guards over looking the area beforehand. While Loki did whatever the fuck he wanted, he was also a very well trained assassin. The guards were a piece of cake to him and weren't a problem to him.

Thor had left the window to his room open. It was almost too easy. He climbed down carefully around the window and peeked in through the window. The Templar was getting ready for bed, standing at his dresser with his back to the window. Too easy. Why weren't there more guards stationed nearby? This house held the second worst big bad guy and now Loki was going to achieve was so many before him failed to do. Something wasn't right. Still, Loki slipped in undetected. He approached Thor, who was just loosening up the ribbon around his gorgeous long blond hair. He drew his hidden blade and-

“Ah, there you are.”

Shit.

Loki pulled his arm back and thrust his arm forward, intending for his blade to reach the back of Thor's neck, but Thor turned all too quickly and grabbed Loki's wrist. Loki winced at the immense pressure of the grip Thor had on him and went to pull back. Thor pulled him close and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Loki. Loki hunched forward as Thor's fist met with Loki's jaw. The sound of teeth cracking rang through Loki's ear as he fell back and hit the ground with a loud thud. Opening his eyes he was met with the shining tip of Thor's sword. Thor must have grabbed the sword somehow during the split second Loki was on his way to the ground. Thor pressed the tip of the blade to Loki's throat and grinned. His hair fell into his eyes as the ribbon fell to the floor.

And oh fuck, was he beautiful when he grinned like that.

“I've been waiting for you, assassin.”

Thor was prepared. Even if he was half dressed with his shirt open and still wearing his dress pants. He had rough, leather gloves on as well. Loki should have noticed. He knew he was coming. Loki winced, spitting out a tooth and blood off to the side before regaining his breath and speaking. “Where.. are all the guards?” He grinned back at him. “Do you want to die that badly?”

“Hm.” Thor hummed, tilting his head to examine Loki. “I like to deal with my assassins by myself. I don't see the need for my guards to take care of the dirty work.” Thor said. “Especially when I like to do it myself.” He licked his lips and Loki's grin faded.

“Now, who have they sent this time?” Thor moved his blade up Loki's hood, pulling it down and revealing his milky pale face and ruffled head of black hair as well as a small scar on the left side of his lip. Loki's bright green eyes were filled with fear and oh, how Thor loved that. “Barely an adult, you are.” Thor moved his blade to Loki's lips. They were plump and pink, and looked soft. Thor licked his lips and Loki shivered. “Prepare to die, little one.”

“Not today.” Loki kicked Thor's hand, moving the blade away from him and lunged for him. Punches and kicks were exchanged. Loki drew his hidden blade and thrust it towards Thor but it was just met by his sword. Loud clashes of metal rang through the large room and Loki wondered if the guards would come in at any second at the noise, but none were to be found. Thor was pretty serious about handling his assassins on his own. Thor held the same grin through the entire fight and Loki made it a point not to stare at his face. Thor kept his eyes on Loki, breaking Loki's concentration with the fact that Thor could see the blush forming on his face.

Thor was just the type of man Loki would take to bed. Or rather have them take him bed. He loved big muscular men. Specifically blonds. With long hair and a dark and mysterious demeanor. Loki cursed himself. He couldn't believe he was checking out the guy he was fighting. It wasn't the first time but he certainly hoped it was the last.

After many moments of fighting, Loki stuck his leg under Thor and send him to the floor successfully. Loki straddled him and put his blade against Thor's neck but his attack stilled. There was something poking his backside.

Oh my god.

“... You're har-”

The grin didn't fade from Thor's face.

“So are you, dear.”

Loki froze for a moment and pulled back suddenly. He leapt off of Thor. He had to get the hell out of there, purely from embarrassment. Loki was quickly pulled back by the neck. He felt leather gloves wrap around his neck and hold tightly. He was dragged to the bed where Thor tossed him on to it. Thor got on top of him and held him by the neck again, one hand enough to wrap around Loki's entire slender neck. Thor got on top of him, pressing his much smaller body into the mattress.

This was it, Loki thought. All of the assassins before him died from strangulation. He knew this was going to end one way and he struggled.

“Shh, shhh.” Thor shushed him, biting the finger of his other gloved hand and pulling his glove off, still keeping one hand around Loki's neck. He drew his hidden blade but Thor was quicker than that. He tore the wrist band, holding the hidden blade, off Loki's wrist and tossed it aside.

“Calm down, boy. I'm not gonna hurt you.” Thor whispered, pushing Loki's assassin robes aside and getting into his pants and gripping Loki's erection. Loki gasped, starting to trash more. He let out a whimper and cursed to himself. He knew Thor was drinking all of this up. Thor ran his thumb over the tip and Thor couldn't help but stare at the beautiful man above him. It was all too much for him.

“Stop...” Loki uttered weakly. He was quickly silenced by the sudden movement of Thor's hand on his cock. Loki let out small moans as his thrashing and struggling started to cease. Thor body loomed over Loki's, covering up his entire being. He was big, very big. Loki shuddered, realizing this was all he wanted. To be wrecked by him. To be taken rough, hard, brutally. Scratches and bruises, he wanted them to litter his body. He wanted Thor cock to penetrate the deepest parts of him. To feel the drag of it from the inside. To drink his cum like the thirsty whore he was. He wanted all of that and so, so much more. Just the thought of that quickly drove him closer to his climax. That and Thor's hand working magic on his cock and the hand around his neck. It tightened slightly and Loki thrust up into his hand. He didn't know he had a choking fetish.

“Come on, boy. I want to see your face as you come.” Loki shook his head, whimpering when Thor suddenly stopped his movements. “Fine, fine! Just... please don't stop.” Loki shuddered, relishing in his victory as Thor began again. It didn't take long for Loki to come, finally coming to his orgasm with a pained cry. He desperately tried to keep his eyes on Thor's stare. The lust in his dark eyes brought him into a place where he never wanted to leave. He could drown in those eyes. Thor still had that grin from when they started fighting but it seemed darker now.

Thor pulled away, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaning his hands. He tossed it on to Loki. “Return it to me sometime.” He said before moving from the bed and resuming his nightly routine. Loki swallowed and stared at the handkerchief and fought with himself internally. He shoved the cloth in his pocket, adjusted himself and he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel maybe later perhaps?


End file.
